<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do I do? by Mangaking21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317827">What do I do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaking21/pseuds/Mangaking21'>Mangaking21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrian is a prick, Cannon Divergence, Chloe ship, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Gay Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi salt, Wish Making, Yuri, class salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaking21/pseuds/Mangaking21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you don’t know what you want</p><p>Give it a try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What do I want ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so at least I tried I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was walking home to the bakery since she had nothing to really look forward to since Adrian and the rest of the class started following the vixen Lila Rossi like she was a god </p><p>As marinette got home she got scolded like she usually was these days since her parents often got phone calls home to her parents after wich they changed because to them she was a disappointment </p><p>After a month of the phone calls her parents stopped really caring about what she said an thought she was just lying to cover her tracks and with hawkmoth gone she had no way of proving she was lying through akumas  </p><p>It has been a month since Gabriel was taken in and no one would talk to Adrian since he had to give up plagg to ladybug he had no one to comfort him but Lila he stopped caring for her lies and eventually fell for her while marinette was busy decoding the grimoire to notice </p><p>After it became public knowledge that they were dating Adrian stopped hanging out with marinette since she was  “bullying Lila” wich was complete cap btw so ms.Bustier being the crummy teacher she is did nothing about it </p><p>After the arrest so hawkmoth and papillon and the disappearance of ladybug the crime rate rose dramatically so people started to close shops earlier </p><p>After 3 months of bullying and negligence she was fed up and decided to move in with Chloe her only friend and the only person willing to talk with her so after packing up her clothes and the miracle box she decided to move in with Chloe </p><p>As she arrived she heard Chloe say “why didn’t you move out earlier like this is so ridiculous utterly ridiculous” while scoffing </p><p>Marinette wasn’t really confident so she said “although we don’t get along we’re still family” after bringing her stuff inside </p><p>Later Marinette played around with the qwami when she was in her room and unpacked her things since she had no other friends other than Chloe, luka, and kagami </p><p>After marinette unpacked Chloe came in asking if she was ready for movie night wich was a thing they made into a tradition after marinette had a breakdown during one of their hangout sessions </p><p>After the hangout they all went to bed except for marinette who was finishing up the translation of the last page of the grimoire when she found out that she can ale a wish but fusing the cat ring and the ladybug earrings </p><p>Marinette was curious what would happen if she made a wish so she put on the mouse miraculous and gave each of her pieces another miraculous after fusing each of her pieces with a miraculous she put herself back together which made every muscle on her body ache in pain </p><p>After the initial pain she heard the quami say what Is It that you desire and marinette pondered that question and asked herself what do I want the thought about it until she passed out due to energy loss when she awoke she started to question what happened and looked around to find herself in a hospital with none of the quami in site </p><p>When she tried to move her body felt hard to move like it wasn’t her body after some time a nurse walked in and asked if she was ok because she was asleep for a whole week after 2 days of check ups she was let go when she got back to the hotel she was swept up into a hug from Chloe asking if she was ok and what happened (pretty much being a worried mom)</p><p>Marinette feeling pretty good for her situation said she was fine Chloe acting like an overprotective mom said she needs to eat and get some rest and so afterwards she can intarigate her. After the conversation marinette went up to her room since she hasn’t seen any of the quami so when she got to her room she was confused since the room was a mess and there was no miracle box in site</p><p>After giving up her search thinking that they would come back at some point went to take a shower when she noticed a symbol that looked like a tattoo on her upper arms the tattoo looked like thorny vines ( https://www.piercemeup.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/vine-tattoo-designs-32.jpg)( imagine that wrapped around her upper arm like a band) </p><p>When she got undressed to take a shower she would notice this an fall back when Chloe would run in asking what happened when Chloe would blush at semi naked Marinette in front of her and rush out the room </p><p>After the shower marinette would get dressed and enter the room with Chloe just standing there asking what was with the tattoo since Chloe knows that marinette is not the type to get a tattoo </p><p>Marinette knowing she can trust Chloe explains what happened with the miraculous and quami going missing Chloe would be a bit shocked to know that her best friend was ladybug but said “it makes sense that our everyday ladybug is ladybug” and marinette would start telling her that she is worried about the quami and in anyone has been in her room and they would talk for the next few hours until she fell asleep in Chloe’s arm after watching a few movies</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What am I willing to give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can someone rewrite this because I’m probably destroying a great idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—————————-Mari’s POV ——————————<br/>
A few days have passed since I started looking for the kwami and I’ve had no clue to where they went until school the next day because before lunch Lila and her followers started to beat me up after pulling me into the boiler room saying “why are you such a scumbag?,stop picking on Lila or it will only get worse” after hearing those words I felt anger welling up inside me and it made my hands itchy like having an itch that won’t go away no matter how much you scratch it </p><p>After getting up I tried to go on with my day after I touched the doorknob it instantly turned into dust without any way of escape I decided their and then that I was going wait until the itch went away so that I can call Chloe to get me out </p><p>After waiting for what seemed like hour’s the itch went away as soon as the itch went away I pulled out my phone and called Chloe after waiting for a couple seconds Chloe answered saying “where are you don’t you know that the teachers were planning to call your house” I replied with “I’m  sorry I can’t go to class locked In the boiler room Chloe” Chloe retorted with how did you even get locked in the boiler room Another thing is why did you wait so long to call me in the first place”</p><p>I didn’t know what to do so I said “Lila removed the doorknob before her lackeys pulled me in here to beat me up I couldn’t call you because I couldn’t get any reception” </p><p>Chloe responded with “ok reasonable excuse I’ll forgive you this time I’ll settle everything down with ms.bustier by saying you are sick and saying at my place and that during lunch you got sick and decided to stay home”</p><p>I was glad that Chloe was always looking out for me she. would always spend time with me since we were each other’s only friend since luka went to another school and kagami was a grade over ours. At first I didn’t know what to do because looking at how Chloe treated Sabrina I didn’t want to be a pushover like her so I asked myself “just what am I willing to give for something I want” so I reluctantly joined Chloe all of my worries vanished after a few hangout sessions with her.</p><p>—————————————Chloe POV——————————- —<br/>
I was waiting for Marinette to come back from the bathroom but she never came back so I waited throughout the day waiting for a call from her. I didn’t hear from her until seventh period which had me extremely worried as soon as I heard my phone ring I immediately left the room saying that I was waiting for my daddy to call after I entered the hallway I pulled out my phone and answered the call </p><p>Ass soon as the call went through I immediately asked “where are you? and where have you been? are you ok” she was relieved when she said that she was alright and that she was locked in the boiler room by Lila’s little slaves I said “how could you not have called me this is ridiculous utterly ridiculous “ when she said that she had no reception in the boiler room witch made a lot of sense so to keep my pride I said “ok reasonable excuse I’ll forgive you this time” I didn’t know what to say because She was already dealing with a lot because of the disappearance of the kwami</p><p>After I hung up the call I ran to the boiler room and caught my breath until I was breathing normally and opened up the boiler room door as to not show that I ran here and all I saw was Marinette on the floor shivering which broke my heart to see so I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug saying that everything was going to be ok afterwards we wend directly home so I can complain to my daddy about what happened.</p><p>On the ride home I was a bit worried because Marinette wasn’t as talkative as she normally was I knew that she wasn’t one to openly say what’s bothering her as to not make trouble so I pulled her close and put her head on my shoulders until she fell asleep Not long after I fell asleep on her </p><p>the driver woke me up when we arrived at daddy’s hotel and I asked John or whatever his name was to help me carry her to her room .when me and whatever his name was finished carrying marinette to her room I tucked her in bed and noticed a smile on my face as I watched her cute sleeping face </p><p>That is when I would notice that the blanket was starting to decay and that she started to shiver so I climbed into her bed and hugged her to till she stopped shivering it was amazing how warm marinette was it was like hugging and giant warm pillow I wished that this moment would last forever as I drifted away back to sleep with the warmth of Marinette on me.</p><p>————————-Mayor Andre bourgeois POV————————-<br/>
It’s been a long time since Chloe has ever cared about someone and how they think of her getting marinette away from those no good parents of hers was a good idea from Chloe but nun the less I’m still curious as to why she cares so much about little marinette </p><p>Just now she called me to tell me that she was going home with marinette because she was locked in the boiler room of her school for almost three hours saying that she knew getting the person kicked out of school would make marinette mad at her but asked if I could do it </p><p>I was extremely surprised because she didn’t order me to do anything she really asked for something marinette is an extremely good influence on her and I’m glad that Chloe has a friend like that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m trying a different style for this chapter because I want to see what is easier for me <br/>The dress<br/>(https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d07cedac-a7f4-41db-b3ed-8740509459b6/db8ndfa-8b557397-3ca9-4ae5-abca-25022a6e80d6.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDA3Y2VkYWMtYTdmNC00MWRiLWIzZWQtODc0MDUwOTQ1OWI2XC9kYjhuZGZhLThiNTU3Mzk3LTNjYTktNGFlNS1hYmNhLTI1MDIyYTZlODBkNi5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.PO-qf891gpkJCcX3I67AHT0r80PCFwxqVXNAohyzPnY)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————— Marinette’s POV ———————————-<br/>As I woke up I found myself cuddled up in Chloe’s arm’s findings myself in chloe’s arms really startled me so I started to freaking out falling out of my bad in the process I started to ask myself what do I want because kwami are immortal so if I just spend my whole life looking for them what would I accomplish I didn’t know what to do so I decided that I would ask myself that question another time after a bit of time I realized that I woke up at 6:14 in the morning so I decided to go along with my day as such I brushed my teeth took a shower and got dressed after finishing my morning routine I-was about to wake up the beautifully sleeping Chloe when I realized that there was dust everywhere on the bed even on the floor surrounding the bed so I decided to sweep the floor when I was a bit confused because after sweeping up a little pile of dust I realized that it was charcoal black I then thought back to the boiler room when the doorknob turned to dust so I tried to recreate the itchy feeling that I felt in my palm and then I touched one of the many lipsticks that Chloe had on her desk when the lipstick turned to dust not long after the experiment John claud walked in to wake up me and Chloe for school so I told John that I wasn’t feeling good so that I could stay home. After Chloe woke up I told her that I was going to stay home so that I could get a grip on my current powers Chloe asked “what kind of powers did you manifest” and I told Chloe that “it seems that I can use cataclysm without the cat miraculous on hand” Chloe said back to me “so why are you staying home can you not control it or something” I just facepalmed and said “if I could use plagg’s powers it might mean that I have the powers of the other kwami as well” Chloe said “yea so, what are we going to do” I replied with I’m going to look at the grimoire to see if there’s an answer” Chloe then said  “ok than later I’ll see you when I get back from school” ran up to me and gave me a tight hug saying “ I know you wanted that“ and left</p><p>————————————- Chloe’s POV —————————————</p><p>I gave Marinette the hug I wanted and left the room, as I walked down the hallway I started to think back to the dream I had last night in the dream I was walking up the alley in a beautiful dress towards the alter seeing Marinette in a lovely white wedding dress saying “hurry up clo we don’t have all day” with a beautiful and warm smile on her face holding a beautiful rose bouquets as she basked in the sunlight that’s when Chloe heard the elevator ding letting her know that she was at the first floor and she went on her way to school</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s short I got bored so i gave up</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can some of you guys give me some tips</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>